


They Can't Hurt You Anymore

by ImSoVain



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Andrew Garfield is my Peter Parker, Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 11:17:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13457118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImSoVain/pseuds/ImSoVain
Summary: It's a hot summer night and Peter can't sleep. He realizes that something is wrong when he hears screams coming from the bedroom.





	They Can't Hurt You Anymore

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a fluffy little one shot taken from a prompt list I found on Pinterest. (Uploaded by TensTARDIS)
> 
> Prompt: "Hey, hey, calm down. They can't hurt you anymore."
> 
> Hope you like it!

Peter couldn't sleep. 

It was hot, it was sticky, and it was also the beginning of July in New York City. 

He tossed and turned as he laid in bed, trying to fall asleep. He glanced at the clock, three seventeen in the morning. His eyes then fell on Wade. Wade had no problem falling asleep apparently because he was snoring and hadn't moved hardly at all for the last few hours. He was out like a light. 

Peter sighed and rolled over, swinging his legs over the side of the bed and standing up. He had to do something to try and occupy his time with. He walked around the bed, stepping over Wade's suit which had been haphazardly discarded on the floor like usual. Peter on the other hand always at least hung it over a chair. At least Wade didn't leave his weapons laying around anymore. He had fixed that after Peter had stubbed his toe on a machine gun. 

Peter quietly opened the door and stepped out of the room, closing it behind him. The rest of their apartment wasn't any cooler. The open window in the bedroom only provided the sounds of the city, nothing more nothing less. Peter made a mental note to invest in a window fan or something. Or, a better apartment. 

He grabbed his pair of shorts off the sofa back and put them on, his feet padding across the carpet in the living room. He entered the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge then sat down at his little desk in the corner of the room. He had decided to take a few college classes over the summer and now was wondering why he had decided to do such a thing. He still had that Physics essay that he had to complete by Friday. He weighed his options, it was between the Physics essay, or reading the next few chapters for his English class. 

He chose his English class. He figured reading the book would have a better chance of putting him to sleep than focusing on a subject that he actually enjoyed. He sat down and sighed. At least he only had about a weeks worth left of these classes and then he could ditch this and focus more on patrolling with Wade. 

He felt bad because he knew Wade had been feeling left out lately. He was starting to grow jealous because he felt that Peter was spending more time with his books than he was with him. Wade understood though, he loved his little nerd. However, that didn't stop him from throwing a fit like a little girl from time to time because he wanted Peter's attention. Peter often gave in too, he knew Wade was his greatest weakness. 

Peter cracked open the thick book that was sitting on his desk and started to read. The print was small and the pages were long, and the story itself wasn't one that Peter particularly found to be interesting in the first place. And he got about five pages in before his eyes started to droop. 

He jolted up straight and became more awake when he heard the sirens blaring from a passing ambulance. He looked down at his book and grumbled when he realized that when he jumped, he had lost his place letting the paperback close on its own. He rubbed his eyes and glanced over to the clock. Three forty eight in the morning. A half an hour? Seriously?

Peter groaned and shoved the book aside and rested his arms on his desk. He laid his head down, yawned, and shut his eyes. He was out in no time. 

About a half an hour later, Peter woke with a start. He gasp and shot straight up. Something was wrong, but his Spidey senses weren't tingling. He looked at the clock, it was four fifteen. And that's when he heard it again. Screaming, someone was screaming. He jumped up causing the chair to flip back behind him and ran for the bedroom. 

Wade. It was Wade who was screaming. 

The door to the bedroom burst open and Peter saw Wade violently thrashing with the covers. Peter ran over to the bed, "Wade! Wade, wake up!"

"NO!" Wade screamed over and over. "You will not take me!"

"Wade!" Peter shook him, throwing the covers off of him. 

"Get your fucking hands off- NO!" Wade kept screaming. 

Peter's heart was racing as he tried to shake Wade awake. "Wade! It's ok, it's me! It's Peter-"

Wade's eyes shot open and Peter watched as they darted around the room. His hand shot underneath his pillow like he was looking for something. And Peter knew what that something was. 

"Wade, baby it's ok! It's ok, it's me! It's Peter!"

Wade's eyes focused on Peter and he noted how calm the other man looked. Wade on the other hand looked absolutely terrified. Peter gently laid his hands on the other's chest and spoke softly to him. 

"Look at me baby. Breathe..." He watched as Wade inhaled a few sharp breaths as he tried to focus on him. "That's good, you're doing so good Wade-"

"P- Petey?" Wade rasped.

"It's ok Wade, you just had another nightmare-"

"But they were coming, Peter they were coming for me!"

"Hey, hey, calm down. They can't hurt you anymore." Peter cooed and sat on the edge of the bed, wrapping his arms around Wade. 

Wade held on to his boyfriend and let his breathing even out. And once Wade was calm, Peter spoke to him soothingly. 

"You alright?" He asked.

Wade sucked in a deep breath and let it out, looking up at Peter. "Yeah... S'been a while-" Wade shifted his position, "Ya know, since these have happened." He guested towards his head.

"I know, I know. Are the voices back?" Peter asked, concerned. 

Wade closed his eyes and focused then shook his head. "No." He whispered. "They've been pretty much gone since we moved in together."

Peter wrapped an arm around Wade's shoulders and rested his hand on the back of his bald head, bringing him in and leaving a gentle kiss on his scalp. "How's your skin? Do you need the cream?" Peter could feel Wade starting to relax in his embrace. 

"No... M'fine." 

Peter held Wade closely in his arms and laid down with him, letting Wade snuggle in close to him. They stayed like that for a while. Peter wasn't sure how long exactly. He did know that he was wide awake now. It was quiet, in the bedroom and in the city until another car alarm decided to go off. 

Wade shifted at the sound. "My gun..." He started, "It wasn't under my pillow-"

"Wade, it hasn't been for months." Peter confessed softly.

"I- I know... But it's because I have you. Were you here?" Wade looked up to meet Peter's eyes. 

Peter felt his heart break. "I couldn't sleep so I went into the living room to try and get some homework done. I'm sorry. I started to drift off to sleep and the time got away from me. I didn't mean to leave you alone, you know I wouldn't do that Wade."

Wade didn't respond. He was silent for a while and then, "It was Weapon X again..."

Peter pulled Wade closer, "I figured..." He whispered. Peter knew about Wade's time in Weapon X. They had told each other everything even before they decided to move in together. And Peter still held a grudge against the people who hurt Wade, even though they were dead because Wade had killed them. 

"I'm sorry..." Wade breathed. 

Peter frowned and pulled Wade's chin up to look him in the eye. "What are you sorry for?" He asked, stunned that his boyfriend had even said that.

"The nightmares. I thought they were gone..."

"Wade- Honey don't you dare feel-"

"I should go Baby Boy. You don't need someone like me-"

Peter sat straight up and pulled Wade with him, looking him dead in the eye and said, "Wade Wilson! Don't you dare say those things! You know I love you-"

"But I'm a monster Pete-"

Peter wagged a finger at him, "What did I tell you about using that word?" He scolded. 

Wade just lowered his head in shame.

"Wade." Peter whispered and brought him up to look at him again. He closed his eyes and kissed Wade gently on the lips and pulled away. 

Wade didn't say anything but he did smile.

"What have I told you?"

Wade thought for a second, "That I'm irritating?"

Peter snorted.

"That I'm a sarcastic asshole?"

Peter snorted again and shook his head. 

"Oh, I know! That I should stop eating so many tacos? Or that I need to fix that hole in the crotch of my suit?"

Peter laughed and laid back down looking up at Wade. "Okay, yes. D all of the above, but that wasn't what I was talking about."

Wade leaned down with his head propped up on his hand next to Peter, and Peter mirrored him. "I told you that I don't care about the nightmares, or the voices. That I will do anything I can to help you. I also told you that I don't care about your skin, it doesn't bother me. But the most important thing that I tell you, is that I love you. And it's true Wade, I love you more than anything. And I always want to help you. You're not a burden to me, you're a blessing."

Wade felt his bottom lip start to quiver but he pushed his feelings back. "Aww Baby Boy..." He whined. 

"I'm serious Wade." He leaned in and kissed him sweetly. 

Wade wrapped his arms around Peter and pulled him in close, "What did I do to deserve you?"

Peter just chuckled, "Well for starters, you wouldn't leave me alone. But you do make me laugh. And, you also feed me the best Mexican food ever like, all the time."

"I always knew that saying was true, a way to a man's heart is through his stomach!" 

Peter just laughed and kissed him once more.

"Why is it so hot in here?" Wade grumbled as he kicked the sheets around. 

"That's why i couldn't sleep! We really should invest in a window fan or something-"

"But then how am I supposed to get inside?" Wade whined.

"Umm, we have a front door-"

Wade scoffed, "Who uses the front door!?"

Peter just laughed and smiled again at his boyfriend's ridiculousness. 

"Pshh, window fan... You're living in the last century Baby Boy. What we need is an apartment with actual air conditioning not some shit hole like this!"

"But I like the sounds of the city!" Peter protested.

"HA! Sounds of the city my ass! Listen, Pete, it's not like a fancy apartment with air conditioning won't have windows you can open..."

Peter thought for a second. "Oh, yeah..." He giggled.

"Alright, it's settled! Up and at em Baby Boy, we're going house hunting!"

Peter gaped at him, "Wade, it's five in the morning-"

"Early bird gets the worm!" He exclaimed, sitting up in bed. 

"Oh no, I don't think so!" Peter protested and pulled Wade back down into his embrace. "Sleep, then house hunting."

"So unreasonable..." Wade grumbled. 

Peter laughed as Wade curled himself around him. "I love you Wade."

Wade sighed and snuggled in close, "I love you too Baby Boy."


End file.
